User talk:Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its
Welcome Hello Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Psychomantis108 (talk) 18:15, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Canon Okay, dude, but first explain the icon properly, like, what Alduin (a link to the pic you'd like would be appreciated) and what blood red background (the infobox or the icon outline)? Proper grammar and spelling would be also muuuuuuch appreciated, you seem to be in a rush man, chill, there are no deadlines on stuff :) (Also use Heading 2 (like that one with "Canon" written on it in my case) to separate your messages and make them easier for me to find, because you pretty much trash my talk page right now. Thanks in advance mate) KOOL KHAJIIT 05:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : No problem homie, just hit me up when you think you need a Canon :) : Have a blessed day. KOOL KHAJIIT 13:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Skyrim: High King It's alright, man. I wasn't pissed. Tehpwner7067 (talk) 15:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Elsweyr RP Sup Sheg, Zy here. As for your suggestion for the RP in Elsweyr, I wouldn't mind being part of it. I wouldn't mind commanding the Dominion or Imperials. As for the GM thing. I would not suggest myself as the main GM. I wouldn't mind co-GMing, but I'm not good at coming up with main storylines. If Aramir is in on it as well, there should be no problems. RPs do need players though. Zyzero (talk) 13:12, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I can do that. Assuming that in such an RP, the Imperials would do little other than espionage, and probably not getting involved in the actual combat, due to a certain concordat, I would honestly prefer to be the Dominion. I'm warning in advance though. I don't like making it easy for other players. Zyzero (talk) 13:19, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'm assuming it will be similar to the Skyrim civil war, mostly being a battle between Khajiit who wish to remain a part of the Dominion (with some backup from the Dominion itself), and Khajiit who wish to be independent from it. Right? That way it would make sense for the Dominion commander in Elsweyr to be a Khajiit as well. If it was the Dominion itself vs. Elsweyr, trusting a Khajiit to lead, rather than an Altmer or Bosmer, would be foolish. Zyzero (talk) 13:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I've been quite busy this week. Yeah, I'm ready. You just inform me when you start the RP. Zyzero (talk) 09:21, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Right. I'm here. For some reason, I never see the 'New messages' tab. I'm following the RP now, so it should be better if you message me there. I would suggest more information on the RP though, some backstory. Maybe more specifics so it's not just 'Choose a side, RP!' Information like who rules the Dominion and Empire, who the Mane is, what the decree of the Thalmor is, and why there is an uprising at this point in time. The Khajiit have pretty much always been with the Dominion, so they need a reason to rebel, like how the Nords rebelled after being robbed of pride and faith. Zyzero (talk) 11:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Half-God RP Well, I got his Cyrodiilic manifestation and this particular one I'm not willing to share, my apologies...but you can always take his other manifestations. From the khajiit pantheon, dunmer pantheon, etc... Sorry for any inconvenience. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 06:01, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sheo. I was wondering if you would like to join my tribe in the guard RP? You could make a new character for it. I think this tribe could help the RP tremendously! A guard RP with bandit character kinda makes sense right? I suggest making a new bandit character. I could initiate you into the tribe with their customs. Overall it could be very fun! Play till' you drop (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Can't wait. Welcome to Psychosis! Play till' you drop (talk) 22:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I'd be happy to be a GM! Just send me the details! Play till' you drop (talk) 22:23, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Join me on chat so we can talk better I want to discuss the new gods origins. To answer your question yes, he looks like himself with spider parts. Hope you enjoy your new form! Play till' you drop (talk) 21:33, October 17, 2015 (UTC)